Heaven
by kimono2007
Summary: Can you tell me where heaven is?" Rukia asked. Where is heaven for Ichigo? And what's in it for him? IchiRuki oneshot, and a bad summary as always. Review!


**disclaimer: i do not own Bleach.**

Heaven

"Ichigo, can you tell me where heaven is?" the petite shinigami asked, climbing down from the window sill.

Ichigo had just came out from the shower and was drying his hair by a towel.

"I don't know. I've never been there," he answered sarcastically. "Why do you ask such random ques—ow!"

Rukia had kicked him, and his right leg throbbed with pain.

"What was that for?"

"I was asking nicely." Rukia said, frowning.

"Well, I don't know okay? One thing for sure, though, it's better than that pseudo-heaven Soul Society." Ichigo said, sitting down on his bed. Rukia's frown decreased.

"Oh, better?" Ichigo nodded. "That place might be good."

* * *

"Inoue, stop eating that!" Tatsuki's voice was concerned at lunch the next day.

Orihime was eating,er.. What was she eating?

She smiled and said "It's fresh! It's tuna and peanut butter and jelly sandwich!"

"Right, we'll pass," Tatsuki said.

Then somewhere in their left direction, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime felt a reiatsu of a Hollow. The team looked at each other.

Rukis stood up. "I'll handle it." And when nobody was looking, she popped a soul candy in her mouth. She was out.

"Pyon!" Chappy, now in Rukia's gigai, said.

"I'll go," Ichigo said to the invisible Rukia. Rukia shook her head and took off.

"We'll take care of you," Uryuu said, and with that, Ichigo used the badge to take his shinigami form. His body fell limply to the rooftop floor, as he took off after Rukia.

"What happened to him?" Keigo asked.

"He's tired," Chad said suddenly. "I beat him at wrestling last night."

* * *

"Damn. She can locate the Hollow faster," Ichigo thought. He scanned the town, and, finally, heard howls from the park.

By the time he arrived, he saw Rukia fly through the air, blood on her kimono and on her arms and face. Ichigo looked at the Hollow with pure hate. He's gonna pay.

Ichigo lunged with Zangetsu and got to the Hollow's tail. It howled and faced Ichigo, laughing maniacally. "Revenge for your love, eh?"

"No, it's revenge for someone important!" Ichigo yelled and striked again. This time, he made sre the Hollow would reach Soul Society. He didn't wait for it to turn into spirit particles, he immediately approached Rukia.

He lifted her into his arms.

"Hey, don't die on me. You'll be okay," he said.

Rukia opened her eyes. "Idiot. You think I feel okay?"

"Jeez, a weak Hollow beat you like that. You need training," Ichigo said and carried her.

"Yeah, and like you care."

"Of course I do. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Yeah, whatever," Rukia closed her eyes as Ichigo ran to Kisuke's.

Ichigo panicked as he noticed a decrease in her reiatsu. "Hey I told you not to die!" he said, running even faster.

Rukia opened an eye. "Do you know where heaven is?"

"I don't know, but you're not going there! I'm not going to let you!"

"Yeah, as if you could stop Death." Rukia tried to smirk, but felt pain instead.

"You can't go, okay? I love you!" Ichigo gulped and looked down to the shinigami he was carrying.

"_Big stupid mouth. Why now?" _He thought. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I can't help it! You're dying!"

"Shut up okay? I love you too, and I can't hold on much longer!"

"You shut up!"

"Idiot!"

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes, and immediately recognized Ichigo's orange head hovering above her.

"Good you're awake," he said.

"I see you're glad to see me okay," Rukia teased.

"Yeah, as if."

Rukia sat up, and looked at Ichigo. He was _blushing_. She supressed a giggle.

"Hey, you remember what you keep asking me?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia thought for a minute. "Yeah, the heaven-thing. What about it?"

"I know where it is now, just by looking at you," Ichigo said, taking Rukia's hand.

"Where?"

"It's anywhere in the universe, as long as I'm with you." And with that, he kissed her for the first time. A kiss that Rukia returned gladly.

"You idiot. You took so long to figure that out."


End file.
